


Hall Pass

by the_nvisiblegirl



Series: Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Ava, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl
Summary: Sara and Ava have a conversation about who they'd pick as their respective hall passes.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734784
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	Hall Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to after 5x08.
> 
> Enjoy, punks!

Ava sighed as she sank onto the couch, finally able to relax and sit down for more than five minutes. Between an escaped fugitive wrecking havoc around the office and Gary’s general incompetence to perform even the most basic of tasks correctly it had been a hell of a day at the Bureau—and it seemed Sara’s had been equally eventful, judging by the fact that she’d come home with a torn shirt and a scowl on her face.

While Sara still hadn’t technically fully moved in with her, she spent most nights here at Ava’s townhouse; a fact that came in especially handy today because what she needed right now, more than anything else, was a cozy night in on the couch with her girlfriend and a pint-sized glass of red wine.

“What do you want to watch, babe?” she asked in the general direction of the kitchen as she grabbed the remote control off the table in front of her.

“I don’t know, what’s on?” Sara’s voice drifted over from where she was, Ava hoped, getting out the good wine.

“Uh, nothing interesting. Young Sheldon, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Station 19, Supernat—”

“Supernatural!” Sara cut her off immediately, appearing in front of her in pajama shorts and one of Ava’s old MIT shirts, a glass of red in each hand. She looked both absolutely adorable and extremely sexy at the same time.

“You actually _like_ that show?”

Sara had arguably terrible taste in films and television series so, really, she shouldn’t be as surprised as she was by this particular revelation. She herself only knew the show from hearsay, having no desire to actually watch something that—as far as she was aware—didn’t offer her any relatable (i.e. gay) leading characters. (There was a reason she had given up on Grey’s Anatomy after Arizona’s departure.)

“It’s about two hot brothers who fight demons, what’s not to love?” Sara shrugged, giving the older woman a wink as she set the glasses down on the couch table.

“I mean, where do I start?” she countered sarcastically, giving the blonde a look that made clear just how much that premise did _not_ appeal to her. True, she was gay, not blind, and could acknowledge when a man was conventionally attractive but that didn’t mean that she wanted to spend the evening watching her girlfriend lust over some hunk on a television show she couldn’t care less about—even if she was the one who would get to take the woman in question to bed later tonight.

At the same time, though, it wasn’t like she could actually deny her a wish—and Sara was fully aware of that fact because she immediately put on her best pout and puppy dog eyes.

“Aw, come on, babe. Pretty please,” she pleaded, sinking down onto the older woman’s lap in one smooth motion and pressing her lips to Ava’s neck. Instinctively, Ava’s hands found their way to the blonde’s hips and she tipped her head back slightly to give Sara better access to the sensitive skin just below her jaw. The feeling of teeth nibbling on her earlobe a moment later made Ava lose any capability for rational thought once and for all and she huffed a scowling, “You’re lucky you’re cute,” into the smaller woman’s hair.

Sara beamed in response, giving Ava a quick peck before clambering off her thighs and readjusting her position so that her head was resting in her girlfriend’s lap, legs stretched out across the length of the couch.

They were halfway through the episode—Ava hadn’t really paid attention to any of the action on screen and, instead, had busied herself with playing with Sara’s hair and trying not to be jealous every time a man even so much as breathed on screen—when one of the main two guys (Ava wasn’t entirely sure which brother was which and, frankly, she didn’t really care enough to find out) took his shirt off and Sara wolf-whistled in approval.

“Honestly, Dean can get it.”

The older woman gave the blonde strands currently wrapped around her index and middle fingers a sharp tug.

“ _Sara!_ ”

“Ow! What?” the woman in question whined, craning her neck to be able to look up at her girlfriend.

“I am right here!”

“I know that and I love you and I never want to be with anyone else.” She lifted the hand she’d been holding onto for the better part of the episode up to her face and pressed a kiss to Ava’s palm. “Can he please be my hall pass, though?”

Ava’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Your what?”

“Hall pass. You know, like a free pass. You’d let me hook up with him, no consequences.”

Against her will, Ava’s entire body stiffened immediately at Sara’s words and her hand slipped from Sara’s fingers. Her girlfriend wanted to sleep with someone else; had evidently thought about it before.

Jealousy had always been an issue for her, likely stemming from her own insecurities—which had only become worse after the revelation of _what_ exactly she was. Why would anyone want to be with her when they could have a normal, actual, _real_ person instead?

Her hands started fidgeting in her lap and she looked down at them, feeling stupid and childish. It wasn’t like she wanted to be jealous—she really didn’t—but it was hard to keep her traitorous brain from jumping straight to the worst possible conclusions sometimes.

Ava gulped, trying to sound less hurt than she felt by this revelation.

“Why would I willingly let you cheat on me?”

She just didn’t _understand_.

Sensing the older woman’s upset Sara sat up, turning to face her.

“It’s not cheating, though—it’s a hall pass. That’s the whole point!”

Her voice sounded sincere but Ava still wasn’t convinced. Yes, they’d talked about this before—Sara had assured her she didn’t want anyone else—but, to be perfectly honest the older woman was still waiting for the other shoe to drop sometimes. She just couldn’t help it. ****

Sara sighed as she wrapped her pinky around her girlfriend’s index finger, effectively putting a stop to her fidgeting. Her other hand moved to Ava’s cheek, gently tilting up her head so she was forced to look directly at her.

“Babe, stop worrying. You know you’re my final girl.”

The left corner of her lips quirked up just like it had when she’d first uttered those words after their little near death experience in 2004. A kiss was pressed to Ava’s lips before Sara leaned back slightly, a glint in her eyes. ****

“So who would be yours?”

“I don’t need one, I’ve got you,” she replied without thinking twice.

Sara rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off her face at the earnestness in her girlfriend’s words. Leave it to Ava _“I’m a clone with no feelings”_ Sharpe to turn a trivial conversation about which fictional character you’d want to fuck if given the chance into a heartfelt declaration of love. To lighten the mood, the blonde gave Ava’s knee a playful nudge.

“Babe, don’t be a grinch. Come on, pick one.”

She looked at the blonde, then— _really_ looked at her—reminding herself once again that Sara loved her, had come to purgatory for her, was basically living with her at this point. There was no need to be jealous or afraid of losing her—especially not to some fictional demon hunter. So why not humor Sara and her stupid hall pass thing.

“Are we talking fictional characters?” she asked and Sara’s face immediately lit up in excitement as she sat up a little straighter.

“Fictional, real, whatever,” she confirmed, a thumb absentmindedly starting to run along the outside seam of Ava’s yoga pants where they clung to her thighs in the most delicious way.

After a moment of consideration, the older woman nodded to herself.

“Villanelle.”

Sara raised an eyebrow, lips arching into a smile.

“That girl from Killing Eve?”

A scoff escaped Ava’s throat.

“ _That_ _girl_? She’s an assassin, Sara. And a damn good one at that!”

She was just about to launch into a run down of her five favorite kills from season one when the look on Sara’s face shut her up before she could even get a single word out. It was something between a pout and a smirk—an expression she had been on the receiving end of numerous times before—and she knew _exactly_ what it meant.

“An assassin, huh?” the shorter woman murmured as she swung one leg across both of the other woman's own, effectively straddling her lap once again. With Sara’s lips only inches from her own, Ava's breath became shallow in anticipation of her girlfriend’s next move.

“What can I say, I have a type.”

She shrugged nonchalantly, moving her hands along Sara’s thighs and under her shirt to settle high on her waist, a thumb running along the underside of her right breast. She wasn’t wearing a bra.

“No complaints here,” the blonde whispered before pressing her mouth to the other woman’s as her fingers tangled into soft strands of hair. The kiss was soft, almost chaste, but Ava could nevertheless taste a promise of _more_ on the other woman’s lips.

Without wasting any time, she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into the blonde’s mouth.

A moan vibrated against her lips and she smiled, intent on making Sara forget all about Dean _fucking_ Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that, technically, Ava lives on the Waverider with Sara and the Time Bureau doesn't exist anymore when they had that "final girl" conversation but... let's just ignore that, ok?
> 
> Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
